


Interruption

by Fandom_freak



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alive!Tadashi, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_freak/pseuds/Fandom_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi Hamada goes to Tomago's dorm to help her out with a class assignment, but they get...distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

 

Tadashi Hamada walked slowly across campus, the autumn air was brisk and the leaves beneath his sneakers were crunching. He normally didn't take much notice to nature, but it was such a gorgeous day and he couldn't help but to stare at the golden orange leaves littering the ground. Taking a left, he continued towards GoGo's dorm building; she had asked him to come help her with some equations she was stuck on. Tadashi was surprised, and a little flattered that GoGo had asked  _him_ to help her out. He had always thought of her as academically above him, and thought that she believed that too. His mind always wandered when he thought about GoGo, he had honestly never met a girl who was so adorable, intelligent, and terrifying at the same time. Not to mention that he found her incredibly attractive. He would be lying if he said that GoGo hadn't appeared in almost all of his sexual fantasies while he was alone. But oh god, her curvy legs and heavy-lidded eyes made Tadashi weak in the knees. Quickly, he shook his head in vain attempts to erase his naughty thoughts.  _Stop it you idiot._ He thought to himself.  _She is your **friend** for god's sake, and you don't want to be drooling over her while you're helping her with schoolwork like some goddamn pervert._  Tadashi quickened his pace and soon found himself at the front door of GoGo and Honey Lemon's dorm room. He checked his watch, it read 2:04, which meant he was about ten minutes early.  _GoGo won't mind if I'm a little early...._  Tadashi thought as he let himself in. 

The small dorm room shared by the two girls was insanely neat and smelled like freshly baked cookies. He laughed and shook his head because he knew that that was probably the work of Honey Lemon. GoGo wasn't the kind of person who was super nuts about sugary scents. Tadashi walked down the small hallway towards GoGo's bedroom, admiring the photographs that lined the walls. Pictures of the group from various adventures were hung in colourful, decorated frames. Tadashi laughed again because he noticed that Fred's eyes were closed in practically every photo. As he got closer to GoGo's room he heard a soft gasp. Confused, he stopped to listen; another moan coming from her bedroom. In all honesty it was sexy beyond words.

"Uhn, Tadashi..." he heard. It was definitely GoGo's voice.  _Holy shit._ Tadashi felt his cock twitch. Was GoGo thinking of him while she touched herself? The thought of it simply excited him even more, he felt his knees shake a little and face flush. Without thinking, Tadashi put his hand on the doorknob and walked into GoGo's room. 

When he entered the room he saw GoGo lying on her bed, eyes closed with one hand down the front of her underwear. GoGo's bra and panties were both black lace, and he could see her nipples perking up under her bra. He walked quietly forwards until he reached the foot of the bed, god he was so close to GoGo. 

"Hey, GoGo." Tadashi said. Her eyes quickly flew open as he moved one hand up her thigh. "Let me help you with that." Tadashi's mouth moved to hers, enveloping her in one of the most sensual kisses she'd ever experienced. GoGo closed her eyes again letting his tongue trail over her bottom lip as she let out a soft gasp. She felt Tadashi's hand slide under her back and unfasten her bra. She was surprised and grateful at how he did it was such ease, she hated guys who fumbled at her bra clasp for an eternity. His lips moved down to her neck and rested them in the spot right underneath her jaw. Tadashi was biting and sucking her tender skin and it was driving her crazy. 

"Oh god Tadashi that feels so good..." GoGo gasped, feeling the soft nip of his teeth. She sat up, grabbing the hem of Tadashi's t-shirt. "Take of your fucking shirt Tadashi Hamada, I want you so badly right now." He grinned and pulled his shirt off, GoGo marveled at his smooth yet chiselend chest. Her fingers traced over his tan skin and down to the belt of his trousers. Tadshi grabbed her wrist before her hand could move any lower. "Not yet." He murmured in her ear. 

GoGo watched as licked two of his fingers and slid his hand inside her panties. She gasped and gripped the bed sheets as one of his fingers curled inside her. "Fuck..." She moaned. 

"God GoGo you're so wet." Tadashi said with a smirk as he slid another finger in. Her tight walls gripped his fingers and she was practically dripping. Tadashi moved his fingers in and out of her quickly, enjoying the moans that he elicited from her. GoGo's hips were bucking forwards in rhythm with Tadashi's hand, her large breasts bouncing as she did so. Tadashi's mouth watered as he watched her breasts move up and down. 

GoGo sat up slightly and looked Tadashi straight in the eye, her face was flushed and her lips looked swollen. "Use your mouth..." She said softly, her voice trembling with excitement. Tadashi smiled in response, pulling his fingers out of her and moving his face in between her curvy legs. GoGo felt his lips dropping kisses on her inner thighs and his hands pulling off her lacy panties. When she felt Tadashi lick her slit, she nearly screamed out loud. He kissed her outer lips, and even tugged on them with his teeth. Moans and gasps poured out of GoGo's mouth, she felt like she was in heaven. Tadashi's tounge pressed against her clit and swirled around it slowly. He enjoyed teasing her so much...

Tadashi could hardly believe that he was actually eating GoGo out, it was better than he ever imagined. Eating girls out turned Tadashi on more than anything, in fact he'd rather go down on a girl than have her go down on him. And with the way GoGo was moaning, he never wanted to stop.

His tongue continued to lap her pussy, making her wail and squirm. Moving up a little, Tadashi began to softly suck her clit, making her spasm with pleasure. 

"You like that?" Tadashi asked, looking up at her. As GoGo looked down at him, she noticed his chin was slick from her wetness. Face burning, she nodded. His face disappeared between her legs once again, mouth latching onto her clit. He sucked on it  _hard_ , GoGo's hands gripped Tadashi's hair let out a moan of ecstasy. She could feel her orgasm building, her body was quivering and she was seeing stars. Tadashi kept going, feeling GoGo's fingers softly pull his hair. He was so hard and could already feel the precum dripping from his tip. 

She couldn't take it anymore, she let out a loud scream as she came. Liquid gushed out of pussy as she reached her release. 

Tadashi stared at her in disbelief. "You squirt?" He asked, his face flushed.  _God that's so fucking hot...._ Tadashi thought. 

"Um, yeah.." GoGo answered quietly, moving her legs together in embarrasment. 

Tadashi was ecstatic, he pushed her down onto the bed and began to unbuckle his belt. He wanted to fuck her so badly. GoGo helped him undo and take off his jeans and boxers, his hard cock sprung out. 

"Woah." GoGo said as she stared at Tadashi's hard member. It was  _big._ A lot bigger than she had thought it would be. But as she moved her mouth towards it, Tadashi stopped her. "GoGo," he whispered. "I would much rather make you cum again than have you suck me off. I mean, if that's okay with you." GoGo was surprised, she would have gladly blown Tadashi, but she didn't want to pass up his offer. "Oh I'm totally okay with that." She purred. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to." Tadashi stuttered nervously. 

"Yes I am sure you nerd, just fuck me!" She practically shouted. 

Tadashi opened a condom and rolled it onto his erect cock. He moved on top of GoGo and placed himself between her legs, he raised one eyebrow at her just as one last confirmation that she was ready. GoGo responded by pulling him down onto her so his cock slid into her and her breasts pressed against his chest. Tadashi moaned in surprise, feeling GoGo's tight walls squeeze around him. He heard her gasp with pleasure, and began to slide in and out of her. Jesus fuck she was so wet and tight, Tadashi thought his eyes might cross. GoGo wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing him further inside of her, both of them letting out a loud groan as he slid his cock in and out.

"Oh Tadashi,  _Tadashi!_ " GoGo moaned loudly. She knew she was about to cum again. His thick cock felt so good inside of her and she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. 

Tadashi also felt his orgasm building, he was moving rapidly and his breath was coming out in raggedy gasps. He kept going, grinding his hips against hers and feeling GoGo's nails scrape down his back. After about 20 more minutes of intense fucking, both of them finally came. GoGo's back arched as she screamed his name, while Tadashi shuddered and came hard inside of her. 

Finally he rolled off of her, the two of them were sweating and panting. "Holy shit Tadashi," GoGo said. "that was fucking amazing." 

Tadashi chuckled, "Yeah I know, Like why have we not done this before?" GoGo smiled and draped one arm over his chest, snuggling up to him and resting her chin on his shoulder. Everything just felt so  _right_ in that moment. Just the two of them, lying naked and cuddling eachother. It was literally the perfect moment.

At least it was perfect until Honey Lemon barged in. "Hey GoGo, what was the reading for tonigh-OH MY GOD IS THAT TADASHI?!" Honey jumped backwards in surprise as she saw the two of them lying next to one another. GoGo quickly tried to pull her comforter cover over their bare bodies, but it was no use. Honey Lemon quickly rushed out of the room, shocked at what she had just seen. 

When she left, GoGo and Tadashi began to laugh hysterically. The two laughed until their sides ached and their eyes watered. Once they had finally stopped, GoGo nuzzled into Tadashi once again.

"I love you, you know that right." GoGo said quietly.

"I know," Tadashi replied, stroking her hair. "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Agh I can't believe I just wrote this, I am officially gross. Like I can not believe I wrote this.....  
> Hope you liked it though


End file.
